


The Old Strength

by dansvermillion



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Moana (2016), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansvermillion/pseuds/dansvermillion
Summary: Moana Waialiki, a young Maori woman from Auckland New Zealand, becomes a professional wrestler, aspiring to be like her cousin, but her father believes that it makes a mockery of their culture. She must struggle to honor her heritage, gain respect in a male dominated field, and ultimately gain her father's approval.





	1. The Old Strength

This story is a purely non-profit fanwork. I in no way own Disney or Moana or any controlling interest in either. Furthermore, this is a work of fiction; no real life people or organizations are used, and any likeness is coincidental.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This story is dedicated to the many Somoan and other Polynesian and Pacific Islanders that have dominated the squared circle, from High Chief Maiavia and his A’onoa’i family (including Dwayne Johnson) to King Curtis Iuakea. Your strength technical ability and strong family ethics have brought so much entertainment to us.   
Thank you. Faafetai. Mahalo iā ʻoe. Whakawhetai koe 

 

I also dedicate this to Dwayne Johnson, who can hold some notes better than I can. Lay off of the singing, why don’t you? I wouldn’t last a second in the ring with you, so I feel like there should be SOMETHING where I’d have the advantage.

 

 

Finally, this is dedicated to my pending niece or nephew “Algy” and in memory of my mom, Deborah Lynn S. Someday I’m gonna put cancer in the Figure Four for you. Whoo! 

 

 

 

 

Chapter I: The Old Strength

 

Ever since she learned about the concept of time zones in school, Moana was fascinated by them. To so many people, the island she lived on was one of the farthest places in the world, so whenever the sun would come up for them, she knew that in the east, people were going to bed. Sometimes her father would take her out to Auckland Harbour at dawn to see the sun rise over the bridge.

 

“Are the people in America going to bed, papa?” Moana would ask.

 

Her father, Tui, a middle aged, grizzled dock worker with the build of a rugby halfback - something he had wanted to be, but the All Blacks didn’t want to have to wait on an injury his last year of university- would nod.

 

“Yes, Moana. Most of them are going to bed.”

 

“Why not all of them? She wondered.

 

“Well,” Tui said, picking up the little girl and putting her on his broad shoulders. “Sometimes they have to work late, like papa. You know how sometimes they’re short on staff at the docks and I have to go to work?”

 

“I don’t like it when you do that,” Moana said quietly, ducking her head to her chin.

 

Tui ran his large, brown fingers through his only daughter’s hair, black as the sea at night. “Why not, my little ray?”

 

“I’m scared you won’t come back. That you’ll get hurt, and I won’t see you again,” Moana admitted, burying her head in his shoulder.

 

Tui’s face turned very somber as he turned to face Moana directly. “Moana,” he said. “You know that I can’t be here forever… One of these days I’m going to be gone, and you’ll have to live on your own.”

 

“But I don’t want to!” Moana protested, sounding as if she was about to cry.

 

Tui laid a hand on her lips, shushing her gently. “But you will always have my strength within you, and not just my strength… Do you remember the stories, Moana?”

 

The seven year old nodded just slightly.

 

“We were explorers, voyagers, and mighty warriors. We sailed to this island on the open water, no compass, no map, just the stars. We made this our home, where we sang our songs, danced our dances and raised our children. And even when the Pākehā came and tried to take it, we fought them, and we’re still fighting today, so that our voices can be heard. That is the kind of strength you have in you, Moana.”

 

“But I’m so small,” Moana said, gazing up at her father with tears in her eyes.

 

“I was small once too,” Tui admitted with a chuckle. “Now look at me. And small things can be strong, too. A crab is tiny, but would you want to fight one?”

 

Moana giggled. “No, they’re too pointy!”

 

“See what I mean? You can be strong the way you are… you’ve got the old strength, Moana. The strength of the Tangata Whenua.”

 

Moana smiled, resting her head on her father’s strong shoulder. She pointed out across the water. “Can we see California?”

 

Tui laughed, “No, Little Ray. It is too far away.”

 

Moana suddenly lifted up her head and cupped her hands over her mouth like a bullhorn.

 

“PAI PO, KARAPŌNIA!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. “Pai moe!”

 

Tui laughed uproariously, little Moana rocking a bit on top of him from his gales of laughter. “Pai po! Pai Moe!”


	2. Cousin Paora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana's cousin Paora stops by to invite her family to his show, but Tui isn't happy about it.

The next morning Moana woke to the sounds of an argument coming from the kitchen. Through the walls of her bedroom she could hear her mother and father, but there was a third voice as well; a voice that was vaguely familiar but one she hadn’t heard in quite a while. Quietly she cracked open her door and tiptoed out into the hallway, towards the kitchen.

 

“If he’s going to keep parading around like a circus animal he’s not welcome in my house, Sina.” Tui was obviously working to keep his anger under control, but his agitation was showing; his voice was raised and his face was reddening.

 

“Keep your voice down, you pōrangi!” Sina whispered harshly. “You’re going to wake Moana!”

 

“I think she’s already up,” the third person said in a wry tone. As he turned to her, a tall, handsome man in his mid 20s with a long mane of curly black hair, she could finally recognize who it was.

 

“Cousin Paora!” She shouted!

 

“Hey, Little Ray, it’s been forever! Come and gimme a hug!”

 

Moana ran into Paora’s arms and he wrapped her tight in a hug. “Bloody hell, you’ve gotten so big! You’ve been eating well, haven’t you?”

 

“She has,” Tui said brusquely. “I make a good living. An honorable living.”

 

Paora just grinned back at him, ruffling Moana’s hair before setting her back down. “That’s good; too many hungry kids in the world. You in school yet?”

 

“Of course I’m in school, silly! I turned seven this year!” Moana told him proudly. “I’m one of the best in my class.”

 

“Well, good for you!” Paora said. “I’ll have to get you a present before I leave town.”

 

Moana’s face fell as she looked up at the big man. “Awww, why do you have to leave?”

 

“I’ve got to travel for my job, Little Ray,” Paora explained. “But I’ve got a show tonight, and, if you want, you’re all invited. There’s nothing like a home crowd cheering you on, especially if they’re family.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Tui said sternly. “If you want to make an ass of yourself in front of a crowd of slack-jawed pākehā, you can, but I’m not going to be there.”

 

“Well, we’ll be there,” Sina said, stepping back and giving her husband a look that could pierce through steel; Moana knew when her mother looked like that she meant business. “Won’t we, Moana?”

 

Moana looked up at Sina in awe. “Can we go, mama?”

 

“Of course; Paora needs all the help he can get!” Sina said, patting Paora’s shoulder roughly.

 

Tui sighed, shaking his head. “There’s no changing your mind, is there? Fine, you can go, but I want Moana home by 10, all right? I don’t need her up all night rotting her brain with this nonsense.”

 

“It’s not nonsense, and she won’t be,” Sina said, poking him lightly on the chest. “And you need to go to work for your ‘honorable living.’”

 

Tui shook his head again, but he couldn’t help but grin slightly as his words were thrown back at him. He turned to the door and took his jacket off of the rack, putting it on, but before he stepped out he turned to look at Moana a final time.

 

“Moana, whatever it is you see Cousin Paora do tonight, just remember,” he said. “None of it is real, alright? It’s all pretend. You’ll understand when you’re older.” And with that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Well, he’s just as cheery as ever,” Paora joked, causing Sina to laugh.

 

“He’s just proud,” she said. “But he’s right, Moana, what we’re going to be seeing Paora do tonight is just pretend, okay?”

 

“What is it that you do, Cousin Paora?” Moana asked; she’d never really gotten a straight answer since her father never wanted to talk about it.

 

Paora grinned. “You’ll see, Little Ray. I’m gonna make history tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maori terms:
> 
> Pākehā- a white person, or New Zealander who is not of Maori descent.  
> Pōrangi- Idiot
> 
> Paora is the Maorization of the name "Paul."


End file.
